riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Europodia (Europe)
Europodia or as they would say''' Europe''' In Earth language is a Soul Continent In a direct and powerful Bond with the Soul Grave Continental's. It acts as their own personal body and Immune System. Europe has survived through many centuries, from before big bang during the form of Earth and beyond, until It's complete and utter down fall In 2289 leading up to 2598. After Europe's Corruption the Continent was finally at peace after surviving a grand total of about 202,598,000 Centuries of existing along with It's heart the Continentals. It is considered to be the first Soul Continent among the 3 Earth Continents. Formation 'Manufacturing of The Continentals' In 200,000 B.E A very lonely Jade Leina, wanted to make children of her own, After losing her parents in the events of the War on Sectors. Her construction was actually stalled due to the fact of the lack of parts that were scattered from across the planet. Jade eventually heard about parts that were located underground In Regent's Outer Hollows, she also learned that these parts are ancient and constructed by an unknown manufacturer. However not believing a single word that she says Jade made her way to Regent's Inner hollows and found the parts, but was amazed on all the amount that were in the caverns, and as well as some strange look dark purple dust that was considered to be all over them. She managed to retrieve all with the help of her closest friend Gorna Jona, by using a E-62 Digging Machine. After finally getting all parts to the surface Jade began to just stare at them for she had no idea on how they were suppose to be put together, for their were no schematics she knew that constructing Children weren't going to be as easy as she had planned it, but that no longer stopped her and she began to work. Throughout 200,000 B.E. Jade went through sleepless nights in an attempt to find out if she is putting the right parts on to the body of her new creation, but she also notice something strange right outside her window. She notices a large chink of rock that was resting up outside her window. She went to investigate and had no idea how this large chunk even got there she heard no digging machines, and it looked pretty heavy to move from drop ships. It wasn't long before she found dark purple dust at the foot of the rock. She crouched to get a closer look she saw that this dust was the exact same as she found on the parts, but what was it for and what dose a giant rock have to do with anything. As weeks past Jade managed to finally at last complete her project. After his activation the entire Rock fragment began to grow grass slowly on It's surface and It as well began to stretch as it was becoming a different shape. Just seeing this new type of power just shocked Jade. She was so surprised that she had no idea that when she was walking backwards that a Energy Pick Ax was lying right on the ground causing her to trip over and fall sending the ax fling and striking her project in the arm. She gasped but than turned to the giant rock that later magically showed a giant crack on It's side similar to the ones on her projects. She than turned to her project who eventually yanked the ax from the arm and tossed it out of his sight. Jade than watched as a small light appeared from the giant Rock and completely covered her project's wound completely healing it and the giant crack on the side of the rock as well. Her project just turned to her and finally spoke. "Why My Dear It's a pleasure to see you..." Jade just watched in shock as she got back up on her feet she had never herd an accent like this before. A couple of Years later Jade, along with the help of Highland, managed to construct More Androids from the parts, there by growing new Giant Rocky Land Masses and different types of Terrain, Throughout the years of B.E with intense hard work, She managed to finish the Walking Continentals than completed the Vehicle Continental's A Century Later. Jade than asked what was the name of their land mass, and all 12 Continental's responded a name that she never heard of before, "Europe", Jade tried to research all she can about Europe, but found nothing. Many Riverian Androids were also questioning her, demanding to know how 12 New Countries entered the surface of Regents, after months of explaining, the androids of Regents finally understood and just allowed her to continue with her work. Europe is a Regian Soul continent that was formed on Regents one Country at a time, until the Continental's were forced to leave due to the Railora Wars that were occurring on Regents, between the Rohar Federation and the Sectorian Tyrus, After the RHM Olympus discovered Earth during the events of It's Volcanic formation, 12 Years back, that same ship returned with the of the newly constructed Continentals on board, Highland, Hunter, and Brad, all hearts of the future Countries of United Kingdom, Ireland, and Poland. After landing 3 Continentals, remained on Earth throughout it's developing years, and as the Centuries went by the entire continent of Europe continue to gain one country after another growing the amount of continentals, within 3 Centuries, the 3 Continentals later grew too 20 until the entire continent was finally at last complete on 40,000 BC after the completion of newly and final continental manufactured Young Harrison Roran Heart of Germany. 'Transfer To Sora' 'Sora' ''illness's and Negative Affects Holidays 'Death of Elona 99BC' 'Death of Jade Leina 2001' Unleashed On Tora, In 2001, Hours After Jade Leina's Death...]] 'Prelude' 'Murder of Jade Leina' 'Europe Erupts on Ranhorn City, on Tora' 'Back Up States' '''A Back Up State:' Refers to a Soul Graver's Power of consuming more than one Country. Back Up states would often die the same as the main country if the heart should be destroyed. However Back Up States are more often use as back up forces if a continental has no strength in order to return to their country. A continental can stay out of a Back Up state for as long as they please, but will always have to remain in their own country in order to remain alive. There are considered to be a grand total of 29 Back up States In Europe, each one for the 21 Continentals. *'Ukraine/ Tyrus:' The Country of Ukraine is A major back up State for Continental Mega Jerora Roran, or in other Words Romania Ukraine was destroyed during the events of the Death Roran after Mega's Invader. Gavin Disease Spreads uncontrollably.... *'Georgia/ Urora: ' Georgia is considered to be the a second Back up State for Romania. The country was destroyed during the events of the Universal Death War during Mega's Invader Gavin Diseases It was the exact same day Ukraine was annihilated... *'Moldova/ Star:' Moldova Is supported as another Backup State In the Continental's It was Mega's 3rd, Back Up State along with all of it's separate Countries that could be spread among the Mediterranean. Like it's deceased Sister Countries Moldova was wiped out from Mega's Invader Gavin... *'Lithuania/ Taraland:' Lithuania is the first major City State of R-96 Devest Roran. Though he rarely used it as a back up the Continentals claimed that he arrives there once a century to check up on things. The State Incinerated 12 after Yugoslavia's destruction in the events of the Galactic War... *'Slovenia/ Isleport:' Slovenia is the major bak Up state for both Continental's Young Harrison Roran and Shark Horsosoria Roran The Country was destroyed when shark was assassinated during the events of the Tartarus Campaingn in the closing events of the Galactic War *'Turkey/ Detra: ' Turkey Is the Back Up State for Dodger Itorora Roran, This State was destroyed after Dodger's death during the Galactic War on April 1st, of 2288... *'Malta/ OceanStrip:' Malta is the second State of Dodger Itorora Roran located in the Mediterranean sea off the coast of Dodger himself. It was incinerated the same day as Turkey... Europe's Corruption Corrupt Europe was Europe's final Years, during the final Era of the Galactic War Starting In 2281 and working It's way to 2598. The Continent of once 50 Nations dropped down to 2, after both the events of the Galactic War and the Universal Death Conflict. Europe eventually was renamed corrupted Europe due to the Continent being unstable, and short 47 Countries. Europe entered full Corruption In 2598, when the final Continental Mega Jerora Roran was shot down over the Atlantic disintegrating Romania, the final country In Europe, afterwards the entire Continent of Europe was gone forever. Trivia Category:Soul Continents Category:Continental's Category:Deceased Continents Category:Continents Category:Regions of Rivera